Jess/Gallery
This is a collection of images of Jess. crazy j still.PNG|Jess still. T still.PNG|Ballroom still. J still.PNG|A still of Jess, hiding. j still....PNG|Jess still. jess runs stll.PNG|A still of Jess running. she hides still.PNG|Jess hides. 2447.png|Jess collage. comforting Tommy.jpg|Jess comforts Tommy. looks at the note.jpg|Looking at the note. Jess after opening the door.jpg|The Jess seen at the beginning of the film. locks the trunk.jpg|Jess closes the car's trunk. Jess and Greg.jpg|Jess and Greg. awakens in dream.jpg|Awakening in a dream. awakening in bed.jpg|Awakening. Jess and Greg at front of boat.jpg|Jess and Greg. Jess sails.jpg|Jess sails the Triangle. Jess smiles.jpg|Jess smiles. listens to Greg.jpg|Jess listens to Greg Jess & Gregg image.jpg|Jess speaks to Greg. listens to Downey.jpg|Listening to Downey. looks down at Greg..jpg|Looks down at Greg. Jess after the Wreck.jpg|Jess and Greg on a capsized Triangle. Jess on the wrecked boat.jpg|On the capsized boat. sees the Aeolus.jpg|Seeing the Aeolus. looks at person on ship.jpg|Looks at the person on the ship. hesitant about boarding.jpg|Hesitant about boarding. on the deck of the ship.jpg|On the deck of the ship. on the Aeolus...jpg|On the Aeolus. looks at keys.jpg|Looking at her keys. looks at clock.jpg|Looks at the clock. seeing some one.jpg|Seeing someone. looks at Sally.jpg|As Sally asks her if it was Heather that she saw. looks at Greg as he speaks of her world.jpg|Stares at Greg. Go to theater message.jpg|Seeing the message. enters theater after killing Vic.jpg|Jess enters the theater. jess in hiding.jpg|Jess hides... Jess hides from unknown killer.jpg|...in the kitchen. threatening first jess.jpg|The killer threatens Jess. looks at gull.jpg|Looking up to see a seagull. hears the record skip.jpg|Jess hears the record player. looks at reflection.jpg|Staring at her reflection. mirror.jpg|Wiping her face. looks at survivors.jpg|Staring at the survivors on the boat. hears something......jpg|Hears something. sees 3rd group.jpg|Staring at the survivors. jess reaction.jpg|Jess's reaction to seeing the others on the boat. our jess hears the survovors.jpg|Jess spies on the others. second cycle people hears key drop..jpg|Second cycle Jess, Victor and Greg hears the keys drop. curse herself.jpg|Jess curses herself. stares at lockets.jpg|Staring at her lockets. our jess hear 2nd jess and greg.jpg|Hearing second Jess and Greg. stares at 2nd cycle people in diner.jpg|Stares at the others in the ballroom. She sees a blood trail leading outside.jpg|She sees a trail of blood. movie jess talks to 2nd vic.jpg|Speaking to 2nd Victor. jess directs second vic to dead body.jpg|Jess points at Downey's dead body. after hurting 2nd vic.jpg|After hurting Victor. second jess sees our jess.jpg|The second Jess. our jess encounters 2nd jess.jpg|Jess encounters the other Jess. looks out at sea.jpg|Looks out to sea. realize it's greg.jpg|She realizes it's Greg. contacts Greg.jpg|Contacting Greg. looks at upper deack.jpg|Following a wounded Sally. looks at dead Sallies.jpg|Looks at the pile of dead Sallies. Witnesses other Jesses.jpg|Witnesses the other Jesse's. talks to dying 2nd Sally.jpg|Speaking to a dying Sally. Hears 4th jess and vic.jpg|She hears 4th Jess and Victor. speaks to 4th Vic.jpg|Speaks to 4th Victor. character swop.jpg|Jess becomes the killer. Our jess becomes the killer.jpg|Our Jess becomes the killer. makes sign.jpg|Jess makes the sign on the mirror. 5th vic & our Jess.jpg|Heading to the Triangle once more. Category:Gallery